nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanjay Patel
Sanjay Patel is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon television show, Sanjay and Craig. As a twelve-year old, Sanjay is a very curious teen who is ready to face any challenges and difficulties that life has ahead for him. Though Sanjay may not understand what the penalty of some of the situations Craig and him face, he will always find a way to fix the situation at hand. History As the theme song states, Sanjay was searching for a pet at the local pet store. In the store, he finds a talking snake named Craig, and they immediately become best friends. Now, both of them find themselves in crazy antics and adventures that place them in the face of trouble...and danger. Personality Sanjay is the hero of the show. He’s the one with the big plans, the big dreams, the big heart, and the open mind. Sanjay is Craig’s best friend and the leader of their group of neighborhood pals. He’s enamored with larger-than-life heroes and longs to be one himself. Sanjay has no sense of what’s impossible or un-cool and as a result, he’s always up for impossibly cool adventures. Enthusiastic to a fault and endlessly curious, every new discovery becomes his new obsession. Excitable, passionate, goofy, klutzy and sweet, he’s the ultimate kid. Appearance Sanjay is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old male. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Sanjay has a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. Relationships Craig Sanjay and Craig’s relationship is an alliance of equals, with Sanjay relying on his best buddy to aid his misadventures through their suburban neighborhood. From perfecting the ultimate bike skid, tightroping across a pool of garbage on a dare or Craig manipulating a contest to win his best buddy one hundred dogs, their routine hijinks often cross into the land of the fantastical and the absurd. Only Sanjay and his closest friends can hear Craig’s warped words of wisdom. The only thing that stands in their way is their unhinged, snake-phobic neighbor, Mr. Noodman, who’s always on the verge of figuring out that Craig can talk. Megan Sparkles Megan is a good friend of Sanjay. He doesn't seem to remark that Megan has a crush on him. Sanjay might like her in later episodes. Hector Flanagan Hector is also a good friend of Sanjay. He likes him, but Hector starts to annoy him in Wolfie. Belle Pepper Belle is the pretty girl of the Frycade. Sanjay has a secret crush on her, but he is too shy to declare himself. So, they stay good friends. The Dicksons Sanjay always says that the Dicksons are "too cool". But in The Giving G, Craig, Megan, Hector and himself have a fight against the trio to retrieve Big G. Gallery Quotes See Sanjay Patel/Quotes﻿ Trivia *Sanjay derived from Hindu meaning "Victorious". *Sanjay's best friend is talking snake named Craig. *Sanjay is of Native American and Caucasian descent. *He is a fan of Remington Tufflips. *Sanjay likes Belle Pepper. *Megan Sparkles is in love with him. * Sanjay's name maybe refers to Sanajeh, a prehistoric snake, which probably explains his friendship with a snake. References }} Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Patel Family Category:Kids Category:Characters